digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
Bootstrap Buckaroo (character)
This article is about the character in the Dig Build Live 'Day' series. For the animator and character modeller behind the Dig Build Live series, see Bootstrap Buckaroo. 'Bootstrap Buckaroo '''is a ''Dig Build Live ''incarnation of the animator nicknamed Bootstrap Buckaroo and the main antagonist of the ''Day series. He is a prankster who uses poop in many of his pranks. His main target is usually The Explorer, but he has sometimes targeted other people as well. Bootstrap Buckaroo is almost always seen with an unnamed friend, who assists him with most of his pranks. History Early life There is nothing known about Bootstrap Buckaroo's past. Day One Chronologically, Bootstrap Buckaroo first appears in Day 01. He is seen outside of The Explorer's house with his friend, where he had placed dog poop on the outside of The Explorer's house. As The Explorer walks outside, he steps in the poop Bootstrap Buckaroo placed, making him laugh hysterically with his friend. When The Explorer goes to take another step, Bootstrap Buckaroo ducks down as The Explorer steps in even more poop, making him laugh even harder. After laughing, Bootstrap Buckaroo makes his getaway and runs off into the distance. Day Thirty Eight In the order of air date, Bootstrap Buckaroo debuts in Day_38. He can be seen inside Starblocks Coffee, which is where The Explorer is. He hands The Explorer a cup of "coffee" for The Explorer to drink. After The Explorer drinks the coffee and spits it out, Bootstrap Buckaroo laughs hysterically with his friend as he reveals that he pranked The Explorer. Day Sixty Bootstrap Buckaroo makes another appearance in Day 60. He is seen on top of a cliff looking down at The Explorer, who had fallen into a pit. The Explorer asks for Bootstrap Buckaroo to lower a rope for The Explorer to climb up. Bootstrap Buckaroo does so, but has the rope be made of poop. Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday special (Part 1) Bootstrap Buckaroo makes another appearance in the first part of Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday special. He is first seen appearing at The Explorer's doorstep laughing, though non-hysterically. He walks into The Explorer's house and offers The Explorer what appears to be chocolates. The Explorer refuses, so Bootstrap Buckaroo walks away to the table, looking around. At the table, he listens to The Explorer thank the guests for accepting his invitations. Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday special (Part 2) In the second part of Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday special, he can be seen talking with The Explorer. After finishing the conversation, Bootstrap Buckaroo breaks the fourth wall and turns his head towards the viewer with a creepy smile. Bootstrap Buckaroo can then later be seen moving his mouth as if he is chewing, though rather slowly. Even later, Bootstrap Buckaroo offers his chocolate to Bart, but Bart refuses. Bootstrap Buckaroo then once again offers chocolate to The Explorer, but The Explorer once again refuses, much to Bootstrap Buckaroo's disbelief. Bootstrap Buckaroo is last seen outside of The Explorer's house, watching it burn. Trivia *Bootstrap Buckaroo is one of the few characters from the original Dig Build Live storyline that appears in the current Dig Build Live series. Category:Characters Category:Humans